TFP Christmas Special
by WolfZeroPrime
Summary: This is a Cristmas Special in TFP universe. Snow battle, humor and little romance.


**AN: Hello! Threre is a Christmas Special FIC.**

 **Sorry fort he strange/meaningless grammar.**

 **Warning: very OOCness, Alternative Universe!**

 **Enjoy it :D**

 **"Normal speak"**

 **/comlink/**

This year's Christmas on Cybertron seems to be exceptional. Snow has not fallen for decades, but now as if some snowflake would fall from the sky. Within a few hours a thin blanket of snow swarming the streets, rooftops and courtyards. It begins of what everyone awaited...

Snow battles!

The location of the battle is out of Iacon. There is just teams needed the fun. Two leader, two teams. Only two cybertronian can be considered as a leader...

"So...the delight of the snowfall and the upcoming Christmas, we organized a friendly snow battle, in which two teams clash with each other and...you and me would be the leaders?" the silver mech looks at his brother.

"Well, yes."

The silver mech thinking. The red and blue, and the older mech knows he will not say no, he just likes to pull the time. And when it comes to fight, he is almost certain to take part in it, especially if their friends are there. Too long they are known each other.

"Okay, I call my team." the silver mech grins.

"I was hoping this!" the older laughed.

"Did you think I miss this offer? Shame on you Optimus, shame on you!" the silver mech put his servo to his chest and fake being pain.

"Come on Megatron. We call the team members."

The two mech set out on the street, both in the other direction. But last, Megatron shouted to his brother.

"I will win!"

"Only in your dreams!" Optimus shouts back.

...

~At early evening~

"You know why we had to come here?"

"No one knows. Optimus and Megatron, said that we come here."

Arcee answered Airachnid's question.

Meanwhile, someones began to throw at each other with snow. Specifically Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Soundwave, Breakdown, Skyquake and Shockwave. Someones have not arrived yet, including Starscream, Knockout, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Cliffjumper, Dreadwing and the Predacons.

The Predacons. It is luckily that there is at least one femme among them. She keeps the mechs, especially Predaking, under control, lest they anything to do with what they later regret it.

"I hope Ripclaw comes." the spider-femme says while watching the mechs.

"Maybe she will not come?" Arcee looks at her in surprised.

"This morning she said that she didn't feel well. Perhaps now she is better." Airachnid deflate a little chuckle.

"Morning sickness?" the blue femme grins.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe Predaking want to little Predacon peds toddler next to him."

The two femme grins at each other.

"What's the big grin?" asks a familiar voice behind them.

"Ooh nothing." Arcee says cheerfully.

"That's grin, it means that you know something sweetspark." the red mech puts his servo on her waist.

Behind them a perky mechly voice sounds.

"At you, it means you are planning something at home...at..."

"Cliffjumper! Don't dare say it!"

"Sorry KO. I'm just kidding." Cliffjumper laughed.

"Very funny Cliff." Knock Out says sarcastically.

"Where are the others?" Airachid asks.

"Now they come." Cliffjumper says, and looks towards the city.

A moment later it sounds a jet plane, then as the T-cog is activated. Everybody is there, except Ratchet, Ultra Magnus and the Predacons.

"So, what we will do?" asks the blue and gold Seeker, the response: he get a snowball. He slowly turns around.

"This, we will do, bro." Skyquake tells him.

"You get five seconds advantage." the blue Seeker growled.

While Skyquake running away from his brother, the other Seeker, that Starscream, slowly walks over to the spider-femme, who puts her hands folded.

"Where have you been all day?" she asks him.

He looks guilty for a moment.

"I had a job to do, but I already took care of this." he says, while he tries to watch puppy eyes.

"Idiot." she says, at once grinning and growling.

"Why?" he looks at her in surprise.

"Just because." she grinning.

The silver Seeker laughed and he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Optimus and Megatron arrived at the location, they see the scene. Snow battle and romantic.

"Fair in the mood for fun." Optimus says happily.

Megatron looks around.

"I guess not everyone came there. The Predacons, Magnus and Ratchet are not here."

"Maybe they had other things to do." the red and blue mech says.

Megatron suddenly grins and takes a deep breath, Optimus see this and sigh.

"ALL RIGHT, SNOW BATTLE TO FINISH, LOVE-BIRDS STOP THEIR ROMANCE-OPEARTION!"

Everyone jumps to one, because of Megatron's suddenly voice.

"GO FRAG YOURSELF MEGS!" Arcee screamed lustily.

The silver and purple mech made a big step back for the case to see if she might want to cut slap in his face.

"Whoa, 'Cee easy..." Knock Out is trying to calm his girlfriend, he stroking her arm. He doesn't want, that Arcee do anything what she regret later. For example, hit the one of the hardest mech to the town.

"I am totally calm!" she growled.

"Okay, okay..."

Megatron looks Knock Out questioningly, the red mech shrugs.

"All right..." Optimus speak at normal volume "Then I will explain why we are here."

"I hope you had a reason. Instead we're here, me and Breakdown watch the Monster Truck Rally at home." Bulkhead said.

"Relax Bulkhead. Megatron and me have called you here, because of the upcoming Christmas, which is tomorrow, we arrange a friendly snow battle between the two teams. Megatron and I would be the leaders. What do you say?"

The mechs and femmes looks at each other. Megatron and Optimus look at each other. Megatron sounds:

"But this isn't mandatory to attend, we jus-" he cannot finish, because he get a snowball in his face, so hard that he falls backward.

He wipes the snow from his face.

"I miss an opportunity when no consequences, I toss you with snowball? Are you crazy?" Wheeljack asks with a laugh.

The silver mech grumbles. His brother raise him up on the snowy ground.

"It's time to choose the team members and start the game I'm starting, Starscream come!" Megatron's voice strangely calm.

"If you turn against me, I will turn against you Megatron." Starscream says earnestly.

"I can't promise anything." Megatron grins.

"I will continue, Arcee come!" Optimus continues to team member selection.

"Knock Out."

"Bumblebee."

"Dreadwing."

"Bulkhead."

"Airachnid."

"Wheeljack."

"Soundwave."

"Smokescreen."

"Breakdown."

"Cliffjumper."

"Skyqu-"

"I'm skipping. Dread gave me a snowbath, and I froze into a next snow battle." the green and gold mech says, shivering slightly.

Shockwave stands next to him, who leaning against a snow-bank.

"I'd rather skip that. I'm too old for the long battles." he looks at the green and gold Seeker" Me and Skyquake will be the judges." the one-eyed mech says wearily.

"All right. Hm...thus, the same number of the team members." Optimus says with satisfaction.

"Okay. We're going to the right, you go left."

"Megatron we're the bosses. We."

"We share the tasks. Or not"?

Optimus sighs, Cliffjumper and Smokescreen chuckles.

The two teams were in place. Shockwave and Skyquake went a little farther, for their own safety.

"Alright guys..." the Seeker said "Ready..."

Everyone picks up a handful of snow and quickly shape into snowball.

"Aim..."

Everyone is ready, just waiting for the snow battle to begin.

"FIRE!"

In one moment to the next, the two judges saw nothing in the snow.

"Like a blizzard." says the one-eyed mech.

"Yeah." Skyquake chuckles

"Optimus VS Megatron, very nice game, I wonder who will be the winner." Shockwave starts commentary.

Skyquake countine.

"Smokescreen VS Starscream, an interesting pairing, probably the outcome of the fight will be interesting too. Pity that Arcee and Knock Out now face off against each other, while a cute couple."

"Bumblebee VS Soundwave, both of them silent but deadly. The next Bulkhead and Breakdown, what a battle, their fight taking for a while."

"Dreadwing vs Wheeljack, public danger, it will be a life-threatening battle. And the last "pair", Airachnid and Cliffjumper, just Screamer should not be jealous, because Cliff and Air form a good...pair." Skyquake the last parts whisper he said.

But not quietly enough, Starscream heard. Snowball hit Smokescreen's face, and the Seeker looks at Skyquake.

"The commentary work is dangerous, Skyquake. Take care!" Starscream tells him menacingly.

"Yes, sir!" Skyquake stood at attention like in the army. He doesn't want to make Starscream angry.

Shockwave chuckles.

"Be careful what you say. Not once did you get into trouble because of your big mouth."

Skyquake looks at him and growling.

While the majority is fighting a hard snow battle, Knock Out and Arcee fight is...poor. They just walk around each other.

"Sweetspark, how come so much shouting at Megatron? He is often unbearable, that's true, but he is our friend." Knockout asks after a short silence.

"I know, I'm...just a little freaked out. "Arcee says uncertainly.

"I saw that." the red medic mutters to himself.

He get a snowball in his face and his chest. He looks at his girlfriend questioningly. She just, her arms folded staring at him.

Maybe it was a bad day for her. He didn't know, because throughout the day they met, Knock Out has worked at the hospital, Arcee was at home. Maybe tomorrow, she settles down for Christmas.

His thoughts interrupts to Cliffjumper runs away screaming in front of him.

"Cliffjumper?" Arcee is surprised.

"Sorry, Cliff. It was an accident, I swear." Airachnid try to explain it was an accident that happened.

"What happened?" Arcee asks.

"By chance, I hit him with a snowball...there." the spider-femme rubbed the back of his neck.

"Auch." Knock Out wince.

"And when he got up from the ground, he looked at me and ran away."

"Without a word?"

"Well, yes."

"Well, that's nice! Knock Out then you are not doing that? Knock Out?" Arcee looks around, but she couldn't see her boyfriend.

"Mechs." Airachnid sigh.

"Don't mention it."

Megatron has fallen off a large snow-bank, a pile of snow.

"Who would have thought that my brother could be so violent as well." he chuckled.

Optimus top of the snow-bank looking down at him.

"If I am violent, what are you?"

"I'd rather not answer this." the silver mech laughed.

Optimus jump off the snow-bank, next to his brother. Megatron rises quickly, take up fighting positions and pick up a handful of snow.

"Do you give up?" Optimus asks.

"Give up? I don't know that word." Megatron grins.

"Well, you should know that word. The members of your team as if it were to enter into an alliance with members of my team."

And it's really true. Knock Out alliance with Cliffjumper, as well as Starscream and Smokescreen, Soundwave and Bumblebee, Arcee and Airachnid.

Megatron thinks for a minute.

"Do you give up?" Optimus asks again.

"I got a better idea." the silver mech says after a short silence "Now comes the everyone against everyone battle!" he shouted.

"Finally! Smokey, come here!" Wheeljack says happily.

"What? No, no Wheeljack!" the young mech runs away from Wheeljack, who was running after him.

"This sounds good." Soundwave says, he starring at the two team leaders.

Bumblebee looking at him, and suddenly he starts to grin.

"You plan on doing something." the yellow and black mech says.

"Uh-huh. Let's call the others."

"Bee and Soundwave planned something. Something which is connected to Megatron and Optimus." Shockwave says.

"It will be interesting to end this snow battle." Skyquake says with a grin.

Megatron once again found himself on top of the snow-bank. How is this possible that Optimus has always headed him there?

"Do you give up?" Optimus asks.

"Optimus, I swear if you ask this again, I will kill you!" he says with a laugh, he trying to say seriously, but it didn't succeed.

Optimus smiles more and more.

"Do you give up?"

Megatron had his brother would start to attack, when a huge snow mass pushes both of them over the snow-bank.

Megatron is now a little angry.

"Okay...Who was it?" he asks after he sat up.

"It was not me." a burly mech says from the top of the snow-bank.

"Predaking." Optimus says happily.

"Oooh come on. This is what we wanted to do." Soundwave whine.

"What?" Megatron surprised.

The cybertronians gathered in one place. Dreadwing raise Megatron, Bulkhead raise Optimus.

"We thought that you didn't come." Cliffjumper says.

Predaking, Ripclaw, Skylynx and Darksteel go closer to the others.

"Predaking's fault." Ripclaw says wearily.

"The element of surprise was the point. When one of you does not matter, and you're suddenly showing up out of nowhere and bammm!" Predaking says excitedly.

"After all, this is a good strategy." Shockwave says.

"Going to the battle? Or are we just standing here?" Skylynx asks impatiently.

Then someone throw him with snow in his back. The Predacon turns around quickly.

"Are you coming 'Lynx?" Smokescreen asks, with a snowball in his servo.

The answer: he picks up a handful of snow and begin chasing Smokescreen.

"Then let's continue." Optimus will continue what he started, he want to overcome his brother.

While the mechs are busy with themselves, the three femmes rather skip the sequel.

"Did I miss anything interesting?" Ripclaw starts the conversation.

"You? I think that we missed something interesting." Airachnid says.

"What are you talking about?" Ripclaw asks, she doesn't understand what Airachnid was talking about.

"Come on. Predaking will not know ahead of time." Arcee also curious as to whether the situation really is what she and Airachnid thinks.

The Predacon femme suddenly became silent.

"Tomorrow, at Christmas, I would like to tell him." she smiles.

"Congratulations to you." Arcee hugs her friend.

"Congratulations." Airachnid also hugs Ripclaw.

"This will be his Christmas present."

"Nice gift." the blue femme says.

Arcee thinks. The femme know what she will give Knock Out for Christmas.

~at Christmas~

At last came the long-awaited day.

Christmas.

"...Arcee..."

She sigh and snuggle the familiar frame.

"Even five minutes..." she mumbled.

"How many times five minutes, sweetspark?"

"Knock Out...just a minute..."

The red mech chukles.

"Okay, I'll wait in the kitchen." he gives a kiss on her lips.

Knock Out is a good mood...Wait, why he go to the kitchen? Knock Out rarely go to the kitchen.

As if decanted with cold water as quickly she got up from the bed. She goes to the bedroom, go down the stairs and go into the kitchen.

"Knock Out?" she looks around, but she couldn't see the medic.

But when he looks into the living room, she sees him. Knock Out sits on the couch, completely relaxed state.

"Good morning sweetspark." he says coquettishly.

"Knock Out you said-" she was shocked for a moment.

On the table is a picture. This is not just any picture. This is a picture frame containing images which include those persons who are important in her life.

These pictures are Airachnid, Ripclaw, Elita, Cliffjumper, and others too on it. Including him.

She goes closer and picks up a picture frame.

"This..."

He rises from the couch and go closer to her.

"For several days I was thinking what I give you, I wanted something memorable, but nothing came to mind. Then I realized that a picture says more than any words." he gently takes her hand "At the last minute I found out, I was hoping it goes well. I didn't know how much you will like it, but-"

He can't finish his sentence, because she jumps into his neck.

"I like it. It's very beautiful."

They continued to hug each other.

"I've got a present for you." she says after a short silence.

Knock Out breaks the hug and look into her blue optics.

"Really?"

He takes a step back and sit on the couch with her in his lap.

"Really." her arm around his neck.

"And what is the gift?"

"This is actually not an unusual gift. Airachnid and Ripclaw, especially Ripclaw gave me the idea."

"What do you mean by that unusual?"

The femme sigh.

"Actually, I want to say something."

"What do you want to say?" he caresses her face, he sees that she is a little nervous.

"I...I'm..." she takes a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

Knock Out a moment later to process what she was said. He blinked a few times.

"You're pregnant?" he asks shocked.

"Yes." she says with hope.

She had no idea how to react to Knockout grabbed her and spun her in the air.

"Knock Out put me down!" she laughed.

"No no." he carried her bridal style.

"Knock Out, I'm not kidding!" she was still laughing.

"Put you down?" he asks mischievously.

"Yes." she doesn't like this mischievous face.

"Okay..." he moves to the couch "I put you down."

Knock Out laid her on the couch, and he climbed up on top of her, and give a gentle kiss on her lips.

Then they heard that his comlink is activated.

/Hey Knocks! You are there?/

Wheeljack.

Knockout quietly grumble, then answer the call.

/Yes Jackie?/

/Tonight, you and Arcee, come to the location of yesterday's battle. There will be a surprise./

/Okay. Bye Jackie!/

/Bye KO!/

The medic interrupt the call and sigh.

"I think we have the evening program." Arcee says.

"We have time until tonight. Until then getting busy ourselves."

He is located next to her, and makes his servo on her stomach. She snuggled to his neck and sighed happily.

~at night~

By night, everyone is on the snow battle's location. They are scattered, somebody stand or sit on the ground or on the snow. Well, almost everyone is there.

"Where is Wheeljack?" Breakdown impatient.

"He will be here. Even before you ask, how do I know that I know what he plan and what will happen tonight." Starscream says.

"How come you are only initiated Wheeljack's plan?" Airachnid asks.

"I will tell you." the Seeker grins.

"Recently you are acting very strangely, Starscream."

"I-"

Suddenly a huge bang is heard, and light covered to the night sky. Everyone looks up, startled.

"Yes! It worked!" a happy voice is heard behind from the cybertronians.

"Your first invention which didn't explode." Starscream says with a grin.

Wheeljack laughed.

"Firework. Nicely done it, Jackie." Bulkhead praises his friend, he gives him a high-five.

"I still don't understand why you knew about it." Airachnid tells her boyfriend.

"You'll find out what Starscream planned in the recent days." Wheeljack tells her.

"Planned?"

"A few seconds and you will know."

"What?"

"Look up."Starscream says.

Airachnid hard to believe what she sees. The fireworks written in Cybertron language her name and Starscream's name.

"How can you be unbearable and cute at the same time?" she asks with a laugh.

"So that, I'm Starscream." he says with a big grin.

Airachnid laugh even more.

"Guys, everybody look up! Now comes the best part. " Wheeljack shouted.

A big, red and green fireworks explode, with the "Merry Christmas!" inscription.

Arcee is next Knockout, she is looking for where is Ripclaw. When you she the Predacon femme, she smiles. Predaking fully hugging her, as if he protect her from something.

Ripclaw sees as Arcee looking at her, and starts to grin. This grin tells her everything. Ripclaw told Predaking to be she is pregnant, and the King of the Predacons was well received this.

This is indeed a happy Christmas to all cybertronian.

 **AN: Merry Christmas for everybody! :D**


End file.
